


Dear Grell, Love Will

by Erin_Alekto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Alekto/pseuds/Erin_Alekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one peeked over William T. Spears' shoulder during a meeting, one would notice that, despite the furious motion of his pen, he has not taken even the most basic of notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Grell, Love Will

**Author's Note:**

> Some people believe that this is a gay ship. I consider it het. I know how much everyone loves to argue about Grell's gender, but I'd prefer it if the banter could take place somewhere other than the comments section of this work.

Dearest Grell,

Meet me at the café by the park after work tomorrow. Sweet Grell, you are my life. Getting you out of trouble alone costs me at least thirty minutes of valuable company time each day. The rest of the day I am protecting my reputation so that I can keep you at my side forever. At night all my dreams are of you. I’m sick of dreaming, Grell. I miss you. Please note: that’s not an invitation to barge into my office. Waiting is hard, but we can be strong for just one more day. 

Love,

Your Will


End file.
